Fishing
Fishing is a mini-game in Pet Society. By playing this mini game you can catch fish, which you can use to decorate your house in an aquarium. Fishing is also neccesary for Quests. How to Fish To start fishing, you need to go to the Pond. Click on Leave House and you will see the the Pond in the lower right side of the Neighborhood area. Simply click it to enter. Every pet automatically begins with a Twig Rod. It cannot be sold, gifted or recycled so you will always have a rod! Once you are in the Pond, the food you currently have in your inventory will be shown. Click on the food you wish to use as bait. If you do not currently have any food, head over to the Food Store to buy some for bait. Once your rod is baited, simply click on your pet to cast. When you receive a bite (you will be able to tell from your pets face changing with the surprise and a couple of splashes near the end of your line), click and hold on your pet to start reeling in. If the fish struggles (which is shown by splashing at the end of your line), let go until it is calm again so that you don’t break your line! You can tell your line is breaking when it starts turning to a shade of red. Once the fish has stopped struggling, click and hold to being reeling in once again. Continue doing this until the line is reeled in! If your line breaks, your food will float away and you will have to try again with a new piece of food. You never know what you could find in that pond, perhaps a Carp or Flounder, or maybe just an Old Boot or Bike Wheel! Just be aware that different baits may give you a better chance of catching that fish you are after, and some fish will only eat certain baits! Fishing Tips & FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) If you are looking for a new kind of fish, check out the HS or newly released food for sale. Chances are good they will catch a new kind of fish. People in the Playfish Forums are often quick to post results, so you can learn early on if these foods can catch new fish. The Pro Fishing Gear (sold for Playfish Cash) is made of three pieces of clothing that can help you get the fish you want faster. If you have this set, it is very easy to max out all of the common fish, making it very easy to catch the newest fish or bait-specific fish. FAQ Q: Do I get my bait back? : A: No, The food item you use as bait is eaten by the fish (or the fishing junk...hmmm) each time you cast your line. You will not get it back. Q: How many of each fish / junk item can I have? : A: You can have a maximum of 5 fish of each type (ie, 5 Squid, 5 Shrimps, etc.). This number includes the fish you have in your inventory and in your aquariums. You can have up to 99 of each junk item. A fishing bait fish max is 20. Q: What happens when I reach the maximum? : A: If you are fishing and catch a Squid when you already have 5 Squid, you will get a message telling you that you have too many fish of that type, and that you have thrown the fish back in the pond. You will lose your bait and you will not get the fish. However, if you are wearing the Pro Fishing Vest, you will never catch the fish beyond the maximum. Q: How many Paw Points do I get? : A: You get 10 paw points for each item caught. Types of Bait *Café Food Items *Food Store Items *Homegrown Fruits *Homegrown Vegetables *Color Splash Fish Bait Displaying Fish You can store your fish either in your inventory or in your house in Aquariums. If you have too many fish or the tank is too small, some fish may jump out into your room, back into your inventory. Playfish has also released the Coral Reef Wallpaper, which is sold for 20 Playfish Cash. By putting this wallpaper on your room, the room is turned into a large aquarium. There is also a coordinating floor which bubbles for 20 PFC. Glitches/Bugs/Errors When the fishing was first released, there was a bug that affects all fishing. The bug was that your pet would walk on water. This bug was fixed. Common Fish Common fish are fish that do not require special baits. They can be caught with any kind of food bait. african_butterflyfish.png|African Butterflyfish|link=African Butterflyfish Altum-Angel-Fish.png|Altum Angelfish|link=Altum Angelfish birthday_blowfish.png|Birthday Blowfish|link=Birthday Blowfish Black_ghost_knifefish.png|Black Ghost Knifefish|link=Black Ghost Knifefish Blueberry fish.jpg|Blueberry Fish|link=Blueberry Fish Blowfish.png|Blowfish|link=Blowfish Bluegill.png|Bluegill|link=Bluegill Blue-Ram.png|Blue Ram|link=Blue Ram bride-of-frankenfish.PNG|Bride of Frankenfish|link=Bride of Frankenfish Cactusfish.png|Cactusfish|link=Cactusfish Carp.png|Carp|link=Carp Clownfish.png|Clownfish|link=Clownfish Clown_knifefish.png|Clown Knifefish|link=Clown Knifefish Clown-Loach.png|Clown Loach|link=Clown Loach Club Fish.jpg|Club Fish Crab.png|Crab|link=Crab Cursed_fish.png|Cursed Fish|link=Cursed Fish CyberJellyFish.jpg|Cyber Jellyfish Danio_tinwini.png|Danio Tinwini|link=Danio Tinwini dark_symbol_eel.png|Dark Symbol Eel|link=Dark Symbol Eel Diamond Fish.jpg|Diamond Fish Dogfish.png|Dogfish|link=Dogfish Elephantnose_fish.png|Elephantnose Fish|link=Elephantnose Fish Flounder.png|Flounder|link=Flounder Frontosa.png|Frontosa|link=Frontosa golden_ballfish.png|Golden Ballfish|link=Golden Ballfish Golden-Butterflyfish.png|Golden Butterflyfish|link=Golden Butterflyfish Golden_white_cloud.png|Golden White Cloud|link=Golden White Cloud Batfish.png|Gothic Batfish gray_wizardfish.png|Gray Wizardfish|link=Gray Wizardfish Green-Discus.png|Green Discus|link=Green Discus green_neon_tetra.png|Green Neon Tetra|link=Green Neon Tetra Halloween_slimy_fish.png|Halloween Slimy Fish|link=Halloween Slimy Fish Heart Fish.jpg|Heart Fish Lovefish.png|Lovefish|link=Lovefish Macaronfish.png|Macaronfish|link=Macaronfish Mechanical_fish.png|Mechanical Fish|link=Mechanical Fish Mosquitofish.jpg|Mosquitofish|link=Mosquitofish Neon_tetra_jumbo.png|Neon Tetra Jumbo|link=Neon Tetra Jumbo Newspaper_fish.png|Newspaper Fish|link=Newspaper Fish Octopus.png|Octopus|link=Octopus Paddlefish.png|Paddlefish|link=Paddlefish Paradise_fish.png|Paradise Fish|link=Paradise Fish phoenixfish.png|Phoenixfish|link=Phoenixfish pink_baby_dolphin.png|Pink Baby Dolphin|link=Pink Baby Dolphin Pink_heartfish.png|Pink Heartfish|link=Pink Heartfish Pink_monster_fish.png|Pink Monster Fish|link=Pink Monster Fish Pink_neon_tetra.png|Pink Neon Tetra|link=Pink Neon Tetra punkfish.png|Punkfish|link=Punkfish Red_demekin_goldfish.png|Red Demekin Goldfish|link=Red Demekin Goldfish Red_salmon.png|Red Salmon|link=Red Salmon Romantic_icefish.png|Romantic Icefish|link=Romantic Icefish Saddleback_fish.png|Saddleback Fish|link=Saddleback Fish Saddle_valentini_puffe.png|Saddle Valentini Puffe|link=Saddle Valentini Puffe Safetypinfish.png|Safetypinfish|link=Safetypinfish Sardine.png|Sardine|link=Sardine Schooling-Bannerfish.png|Schooling Bannerfish|link=Schooling Bannerfish scoutfish.png|Scoutfish|link=Scoutfish seapony.png|Seapony|link=Seapony Sheepfish.png|Sheepfish|link=Sheepfish Shrimp.png|Shrimp|link=Shrimp Silver-Arowana.png|Silver Arowana|link=Silver Arowana Spade Fish.jpg|Spade Fish Spotted-Bass.png|Spotted Bass|link=Spotted Bass Squid.png|Squid|link=Squid Starfish.png|Starfish|link=Starfish Tapefish.png|Tapefish|link=Tapefish totofish.png|Totofish|link=Totofish lf.jpg|Lettuce Fish fpf.jpg|Fluffy Piranha Fish ssf.jpg|Sheriff Starfish poseidon.png|Poseidon fish Decorative / Junk Items Unlike fish which must be put in an aquarium, Decorative or Junk Items can be placed anywhere in your house. They are also caught with any type of bait. amberstone_bug.png|Amberstone Bug|link=Amberstone Bug Bike-Wheel.png|Bike Wheel|link=Bike Wheel blue_anemone.png|Blue Anemone|link=Blue Anemone Image:Blue-Sea-Urchin-Shell.png|Blue Sea Urchin Shell|link=Blue Sea Urchin Shell Broken_Mystery_Box.jpg|Broken Mystery Box|link=Broken Mystery Box Broken-Pot.png|Broken Pot|link=Broken Pot clam_with_pearl.png|Clam with Pearl|link=Clam with Pearl Conch-Shell.png|Conch Shell|link=Conch Shell Coral.png|Coral|link=Coral cypraea_englerti.png|Cypraea Englerti|link=Cypraea Englerti Empty-Bottle.png|Empty Bottle|link=Empty Bottle Fish-Bones.png|Fish Bones|link=Fish Bones heart_locker.png|Heart Locker|link=Heart Locker Message-in-a-Bottle.png|Message in a Bottle|link=Message in a Bottle Old-Boot.png|Old Boot|link=Old Bood orange_coral.png|Orange Coral|link=Orange Coral orange_seashell.png|Orange Seashell|link=Orange Seashell pink_diamond.png|Pink Diamond|link=Pink Diamond rusted_anchor.png|Rusted Anchor|link=Rusted Anchor sea_anemone.png|Sea Anemone|link=Sea Anemone sea_slug.png|Sea Slug|link=Sea Slug Sea-Star-Baby-Doll.png|Sea Star Baby Doll|link=Sea Star Baby Doll Sea-Urchin.png|Sea Urchin|link=Sea Urchin Seaweed.png|Seaweed|link=Seaweed Soda-Can.png|Soda Can|link=Soda Can white_anemone.png|White Anemone|link=White Anemone Special Bait Fish Some fish can only be caught by specific baits - they are listed below. heart-ace-fish.png|Ace of Hearts Fish|link=Ace of Hearts Fish alien_fish.png|Alien Fish|link=Alien Fish Applefish.png|Applefish|link=Applefish Bananafish.png|Bananafish|link=Bananafish birthday_cakefish.png|Birthday Cakefish|link=Birthday Cakefish blue tube fish.PNG|Blue Tube Fish breadfish.png|Breadfish|link=Breadfish catfish.png|Catfish|link=Catfish 100px-Cheesefish.png|Cheesefish|link=Cheesefish chestnutfish.png|Chestnutfish|link=Chestnutfish chocolate_donutfish.png|Chocolate Donutfish|link=Chocolate Donutfish Chocolatefish.png|Chocolatefish|link=Chocolatefish Coconutfish.png|Coconutfish|link=Coconutfish Cupcakefish.png|Cupcakefish|link=Cupcakefish Emeraldfish.png|Emeraldfish|link=Emeraldfish green_eggfish.png|Green Eggfish|link=Green Eggfish festive-cookiefish.png|Festive Cookiefish|link=Festive Cookiefish festivefish.png|Festivefish|link=Festivefish fizzyfish.png|Fizzyfish|link=Fizzyfish green pencil fish.PNG|green pencil fish groovy_teddyfish.png|Groovy Teddyfish|link=Groovy Teddyfish icefish.png|Icefish|link=Icefish jack_o_lanternfish.png|Jack O' Lanternfish|link=Jack O' Lanternfish kangaroofish.png|Kangaroofish|link=Kangaroofish koi_fish.png|Koi Fish|link=Koi Fish lemonfish.png|Lemonfish|link=Lemonfish Loverootfish.png|Loveroot Fish|link=Loveroot Fish maracafish.png|Maracafish|link=Maracafish nurse_shark.png|Nurse Shark|link=Nurse Shark oktoberfest_drink_fish.png|Oktoberfest Drink Fish|link=Oktoberfest Drink Fish orange brush fish.PNG|Orange Brush Fish Orangefish.png|Orangefish|link=Orangefish patisseriefish.png|Patisseriefish|link=Patisseriefish pink brush fish.PNG|Pink Brush Fish Piranha.png|Piranha|link=Piranha pretzelfish.png|Pretzelfish|link=Pretzelfish Puppyfish.gif|Puppyfish|link=Puppyfish purple tube fish.PNG|Purple Tube Fish red pencil fish.PNG|Red Pencil Fish seahorse.png|Seahorse|link=Seahorse shamrockfish.png|Shamrockfish|link=Shamrockfish Strawberry-Donutfish.png|Strawberry Donutfish|link=Strawberry Donutfish Strawberryfish.png|Strawberryfish|link=Strawberryfish strawberry_shortcakefish.png|Strawberry Shortcakefish|link=Strawberry Shortcakefish turkey_fish.png|Turkeyfish|link=Turkeyfish valentine-heartfish.png|Valentine Heartfish|link=Valentine Heartfish vintage_ladyfish.png|Vintage Ladyfish|link=Vintage Ladyfish Watermelonfish.png|Watermelonfish|link=Watermelonfish green.png|Green Gummifish|link=http://petpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Gummifish Pro Fish These fish can only by caught when you wear the Pro Fishing Gear. They are listed below. blackcap_gramma.png|Blackcap Gramma blue_girdled_angelfish.png|Blue Girdled Angelfish coelacanth.png|Coelacanth cubicus_boxfish.png|Cubicus Boxfish emperor_angelfish.png|Emperor Angelfish flying_fish.png|Flying Fish helfrichi_firefish.png|Helfrichi Firefish Indian_glassy_fish.png|Indian Glassy Fish longbill_spearfish.png|Longbill Spearfish longnose_butterflyfish.png|Longnose Butterflyfish mahi_mahi.png|Mahi Mahi masked_butterflyfish.png|Masked Butterflyfish mola_mola.png|Mola Mola purple_firefish.png|Purple Firefish rainbowfish.png|Rainbowfish roosterfish.png|Roosterfish royal_gramma.png|Royal Gramma vagabond_butterflyfish.png|Vagabond Butterflyfish yellow_jack.png|Yellow Jack Specialty Baits Playfish has released many special biscuit baits which will allow you to catch a specialized set of fish. You will not catch junk or common fish with these special baits. For example, if you fish with the Bakery Fish Bait you will only catch special Bakery Fish. Most of these baits cost Pet Society Cash, but a few are found by digging in Treasure Hunt locations or can be sent to friends through Free Gifts. Bait Currently Available *Fish Biscuit (Cash Coins) *Gummy Fish Candy (CC) *Treasure Bait (CC & digging in the Deep Ocean location) *Prehistoric Fish Bait (Cash Coins) Discontinued Baits These baits are no longer available. *Bakery Fish Bait (CC & Free Gifts) *Five Elements Fish Bait (Free Gifts) *Golden Fish Bait (Free Gifts) *Rainbow Fish Bait (Free Gifts) *Halloween Fish Biscuit (2009) (CC) *Orange Halloween Fish Biscuit (2010) (CC) *Holiday Fish Biscuit (2009) (CC) *Icy Holiday Fish Bait (2010) (CC) *Valentine Fish Biscuit (2010) (CC) *Easter Fish Biscuit (2010) (CC) *Snail Fish Bait (Banner below game) *Ladybug Fish Bait (Banner below game) *Bee Fish Bait (Banner below game) *Fairyfish Bait (Free Gifts) Category:Gameplay Category:Fish